


And Baby Makes Three

by Sundance201



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A magical AU where everyone is actually pretty happy, Babyfic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of how Loki and Sif deal with impending parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).



> This is not an exact fill for any of the prompts that you provided but it does have lots and lots of fluff and babies. I really really hope that you enjoy it!

A part of Sif was actually surprised that it had taken this long for Loki to run. But a much larger part of her was eagerly sharpening the dagger to threaten him with when he eventually returned. She was certain that he would return, though, and that was at least something. 

She refused to raise this child alone. She would give him another month before she started to hunt him down. She would scour the Nine Realms if she had to, but she would not give birth to this baby without her wayward husband by her side. 

She suspected that Thor knew where he was but would not tell her. He’d always been the worst liar and he refused to look her in the eye when she asked. Once, she thought about asking Heimdall if he could see Loki, but quickly thought better of it. Heimdall usually wanted to harm Loki on the best of days (being all-seeing and having a younger half-sister involved with the trickster prince was not the best combination) and the past two months had definitely not been idyllic. 

They’d planned for a child – no one conceived in Asgard “on accident.” The child growing inside of her was no surprise and honestly, Loki’s disappearance wasn’t either. But it was still a disappointment. 

After two months in hiding, he returned one day and approached her as she was training her men as if he’d been gone a day. She would wonder for years to come if he truly weighed the outcome of approaching her in public against the outcome of approaching her while she was also armed. 

Before he even opened his mouth (to let forth whatever excuse he had come up with for his time away), Sif slammed him up against a wall, holding her dagger to his throat. “I swear upon my sword, Loki, if you abandon me at any point from here until our child is grown, you will regret it.”

Loki chuckled as his eyes darted to the men who had stopped their sparring to watch Sif threaten her husband, who just happened to be the second prince of Asgard. Sif growled as she watched him put on his “trickster” smile, one that she was all too familiar with and one that she loathed. There was suddenly a flash of green and she knew that he had cast one of his illusions. He dropped to one knee before her, as her hand that held the dagger fell to her side. “I truly am sorry for my absence, Sif. I know that you do not trust my words but they are all I have to offer you.”

Sif sighed and weaved her fingers through his hair, gently tugging his head back so that she could see his face. “Did it help?” she questioned. Loki’s eyes clouded for a moment before he nodded hesitantly. “Good,” Sif said, before releasing his hair and stepping back. “Then get up, you fool. We will talk after I finish with my men.”

Loki stood, brushing himself off perfunctorily. Sif couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She advanced upon him again and held his gaze seriously. “You know that I will not raise this child alone. If you leave again, I will track you to the furthest reaches of the Nine Realms. There will not be a place that you can escape me.”

He had the nerve to smile at her (but in her heart, she knew she loved that damned smile). “You always have the sweetest threats prepared, Sif.”

“It’s a promise, Loki,” she replied. Loki smiled at her and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. “You’re a fool,” she whispered against his lips. 

“I know,” he said. There was another flash of green and he turned on his heel, clearly taking his illusion with him. She sighed and turned to her men, who were all gawking at her like boys 500 years younger than they actually were. Rolling her eyes, she barked out some orders and made a mental note to ask Loki exactly what her men thought they saw and why they looked at her with an extra bit of terror.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Loki had been in meetings with the war council for the better part of the day when he suddenly got a summons from Sif to meet her in their chambers. The summons was surprising because Sif didn’t usually call for him and also because he knew that Thor had gone to the site of the battle on Vanaheim with a small band of warriors a few hours ago. 

He walked into their chambers and saw Sif furiously polishing her armor and steeled himself. Sif polishing her armor like that meant one thing and one thing only. 

She was furious.

Upon hearing her husband enter their chambers, Sif threw down her armor and Loki couldn’t help but wince at the resulting clatter. “Your idiot of a brother left me behind!” she roared, pointing accusingly at Loki. 

He held up his hands in submission, for all the good that the gesture would do him. Sif looked as if she was out for blood. “While I am glad that you have finally acknowledged that Thor is an idiot, you must know that he is only worried for your safety, Sif.”

She growled and stalked over to the couch that faced the fire and sat down heavily. Her hand automatically went to her bump, growing larger and larger every day. She was nearly halfway through her pregnancy and she had gone through three different sets of armor so far to accommodate her expanding figure. Loki, cautiously, came to sit beside her. “I am a warrior of Asgard. I have bested your brother in combat more times that I can count. But he ordered me to stay here today as if I was nothing more than some simpering maiden! As if by being with child, all my prowess as a warrior has suddenly disappeared!”

Loki’s instinct was to reach out to her, to touch her, but he restrained himself because he knew that she would find it patronizing. “You know Thor. You know that he considers you an equal – you know that Asgard sees you as such as well.” Sif snorted and Loki paused, deciding a change of tactic was needed. “He probably is doing it for selfish reasons. He knew that one look at your figure in that armor and our enemies would incapacitate themselves with laughter.”

Sif looked for a moment like she was about to throw him head first into the fire, but finally her gaze lightened and she chuckled softly. “I must look a bit ridiculous, waddling around in my armor with this belly.”

“Ask Volstagg. He’s been doing a similar thing for centuries,” Loki replied, finally reaching over to grasp her hand. She squeezed his hand gently.

“I have fought so hard for my position. I do not want anyone to forget that just because I am with child,” Sif muttered, releasing Loki’s hand and moving it to stroke over her belly. 

Loki was about to reassure her in some way when she suddenly gave a shout and pulled his hand to her stomach, pressing his palm against the silken fabric of her dress. He felt a tiny kick against his palm and he couldn’t help the smile that suddenly spread across his face. Looking up, he saw a matching one on Sif’s. “Did you feel that?” she asked excitedly. 

“Of course I did,” he murmured, placing his other hand over her belly. “It seems that our babe is quite the fighter as well.” He looked up at her. “This is why Thor wants you to stay. You might say that he’s being overprotective, which he is…but this child is quite worthy of that protection.”

Sif smiled up at him. “I almost feel bad for the child…with all the protection it shall receive, it will never be able to have the adventures that we managed to embark on.”

Loki chuckled. “I am sure that our child and Thor and Jane’s children will manage to find enough mischief to keep our family on alert.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

For the last few months of Sif’s pregnancy, the healers had told her that bed rest was strongly recommended. The safe delivery of a child of two realms always had a bit of an attached risk and bed rest greatly reduced said risk. 

She’d only been confined to their chambers for a day and Loki feared for the safety of the entire palace. 

Sif was never one to stay still. She always needed to be doing something or else she drove herself nearly mad with the excess energy flowing through her system. In an attempt to purge the energy from her system, she was driving everyone around her mad. He and Thor had enlisted Jane and Natasha Romanoff for the next few months to help keep her entertained. 

She and Natasha swapped battle stories and Jane had brought her small son to spend some quality time with his “Auntie Sif,” as she was called. It helped certainly, but Loki could still see that she was itching for action. He’d taken to reading to her every night – one year for Yule, Jane had bought them all a book of Norse myths about them and Sif had found great amusement in some of the stories about her husband and their friends. 

They were sitting in bed together, Sif was curled against him with her hand stroking across her belly absently as Loki read to her. He found these stories to be utterly ridiculous, but Sif enjoyed them so he endured them for her. She was currently cackling over a story involving a goat and Loki’s testicles. “I’m very glad this particular one is just a story, Loki. Although I suppose I wouldn’t be in this predicament if it had been more than a story.”

Loki rolled his eyes and waited until Sif’s snorting laughter died out. “If this child has multiple limbs or scales or…anything out of the ordinary, I shall know who to blame,” she teased.

“I will have to thank Jane once again for giving us this book and providing you with endless amusement, my lady,” he muttered dryly, his fingers combing through her dark hair that was loose around her shoulders. “I know that this is a poor substitute for the sparring yards.”

Sif looked up at him, smiling gently. “I will not deny that I miss it. But this…is not so bad. I suppose that we should take advantage of the quiet while we can. Jane has told me how difficult it is to achieve a full night’s sleep with a new baby.”

“I’m sure that there’s a spell to help with that,” Loki said, waving his hand casually. Sif glared at him, before Loki smiled teasingly. Sif shook her head. 

“You are not using magic on our child.”

“We’ll see what you say after we haven’t been able to sleep in a fortnight.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loki paced back and forth, hearing Sif’s low moans and screams from inside the healing halls. He’d been in the room with her for the beginning of her labor, but Sif had promptly kicked him out after he started berating everyone in the room. Jane was in there with her now, as well as Frigga, and a team of the best healers that the realm had to offer. Thor was watching his brother warily, attempting to comfort him occasionally and wincing whenever Loki hissed at him and continued his pacing.

He’d never heard noises like this come from Sif before. He’d heard many of her battle cries and he’d heard her groans from when she had been injured. But nothing like this and although he would never say it out loud, he was frightened. To hear his warrior wife in so much pain was unnatural and he hated that he could do nothing about it.

Finally, after hours of pacing and practically climbing the walls of the palace, Loki was allowed back in the room. Sif was sitting up in her bed, looking exhausted but smiling happily as she held their newborn child. “A boy,” she said, beaming at him as he came to sit beside her on the bed. “Healthy as a horse. But luckily, not an actual horse.”

Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Jane giggled. Thor stood next to her, smiling at his brother and his dearest friend. “And you, my lady Sif?" Loki asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m fine, Loki. You will not be rid of me for quite some time now.” She stroked a finger across their son’s cheek as he slept on in her arms.

“I truly would not have it any other way, Sif.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sif sighed as she set down her shield and sword at the entrance to her and Loki’s private chambers. She headed immediately to Ullr’s room, dismissing his nurse with a few words and a smile. Picking up her bouncing baby boy, Sif grinned and cooed at him. She sat down with him and pulled out a few of the books that Jane had let her borrow; they’d been some of her son’s favorites when he was younger. 

Ullr didn’t seem interested in books today though. He waved his hands excitedly and much to Sif’s surprise, she saw a flash of green emanate from his hands and reach out towards the teddy bear that Darcy had given him when he was born. Ullr cooed and clapped as the teddy bear floated unsteadily towards the small boy’s outstretched hands. He grinned as the bear landed in his lap, continuing to coo and looked up happily at his mother. 

A few hours later, Sif was still in the nursery with Ullr when Loki arrived home. Sif called for him immediately. “Come and see what your son has learned!”

He appeared in the doorway. “It must not be a good thing, since you are referring to him solely as my son,” he said, a smirk clear on his face. Sif tossed him the teddy bear that they had been playing with and simply quirked an eyebrow at him. Ullr made a sound of protest and reached out for the bear, the wispy green tendrils of magic extending out towards his father and reclaiming his teddy bear. 

Sif smiled as Loki’s eyes widened and he immediately moved towards them, dropping to his knees and Sif handed Ullr to him, as he looked from his wife to his son in awe. “It appears as if you will have to take on an apprentice, dear husband,” Sif remarked cheekily. 

He chuckled and created a small green light in his hand that Ullr clapped and smiled at. “I suppose I can take on that burden as long as it only applies to our son,” he said. Sif watched in amusement as her two boys took turns showing off their magic tricks. At one point, Ullr somehow managed to change Sif’s burgundy dress into a dark green like his father’s tunic and Sif couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yet another thing that he has in common with you, Loki,” she teased, tugging at her hair playfully. 

He grinned and leaned forward, Ullr between them, to gently kiss his wife. Ullr cooed and clapped, green sparks flying from his hands as he did so.


End file.
